


three to get ready

by vampdocx



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dom Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Forced Orgasm, I Want That Twink Obliterated, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Prostate Milking, Prostate Orgasm, Richie Tozier Has a Big Dick, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Spreader Bars, Sub Eddie Kaspbrak, Top Richie Tozier, whew i think that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampdocx/pseuds/vampdocx
Summary: “Eds, you want… you wantwhat?”Eddie glared at his lo mein. “Just say you don’t want to do it, asshole.”“No, no, Eddie, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” Richie hurriedly said, putting down the cheap white box and the chopsticks Eddie was still surprised that he knew how to use. “Just fucking warn a guy next time. Stan would never fucking let it go if I choked and died because my boyfriend wanted to engage in BDSM.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 13
Kudos: 575





	three to get ready

**Author's Note:**

> a lovely fic request from deafpool !

The first three months of living in Richie’s apartment had been a nightmare.

Eddie had just rediscovered the feelings for Richie that had been lying dormant this whole time, the ones he would have found just under the surface if he would have had the courage to dig deep enough to find them. He realized he’d known, back when they were kids. He had known about his sexuality, he had known about his feelings for Richie, and he thought that he had known about Richie’s feelings for him, too. But once they had all moved away—once they had all forgotten each other—he had forgotten all of that, too.

Undoing all of the shit that he had put himself through over the last thirty years was _hard_ , but it was easier to work through it lying in his hospital bed with his six best friends—his _family_ , he was now coming to realize again—by his side, helping him with his questions and filling in the gaps. Offering advice about how to leave Myra, about how to come out. He swore that Richie had made some sort of face when he had brought that up, but he wasn’t going to comment on it.

After leaving the hospital and his wife, he took a quick trip to New York to get all of his shit and then, against his better judgement, moved in with Richie. He had ignored the butterflies that pushed against his stomach when Richie had been more than enthusiastic to have Eddie stay with him. Deep down, he had known it would be a bad idea to live with the guy he had been in love with his entire life right when his romantic and sexual wants could finally be out in the open, but the truth of the matter was that he didn’t have anywhere else to go. And really, he didn’t want to go anywhere else.

Richie had come out to him as soon as they had gotten everything moved into the spare bedroom, like he wanted to make sure Eddie couldn’t run away. Eddie obviously _didn’t_ , because Eddie was fucking in _love_ with him, but he hadn’t been about to say that to Richie in the middle of his living room.

It only got hellish once Richie started walking around in his underwear, or his pajama pants with no boxers underneath, or even just a _towel_ after the shower. Eddie had to yell at him more than once not to sit on the couch with his wet towel on while he desperately tried not to look directly at Richie. Sometimes he swore the fucker was doing it on _purpose_ just to fuck with him, but he was too uncomfortable still to ask him about it directly. Because even though he found himself jerking off a lot, locking himself in his room and tugging on his dick with one hand over his mouth so Richie couldn’t hear him panting his name, it was like there was a block in his chest. Any time he tried to say he was gay out loud, even though everyone already knew, it was like some invisible hand was choking him and stopping him from being able to face it completely. He still had a hard time dealing with it even though there was nothing for him to be afraid of anymore. No Derry, no clown, no controlling wife or mother waiting just down the hall. 

So the first three months of living with the love of his life, watching him hum constantly and scratch his stomach and yawn adorably when he had to get up before nine am, had been so incredibly hard for Eddie in more ways than one.

Once he and Richie had finally snapped and made out, though, it got so much better.

Eddie got to _touch_ now instead of just look. He got to wake up next to Richie most mornings and make them both coffee before Richie woke up (espresso for him and a donut shop Keurig cup for Richie with a cream and a sugar), kissing his nose and petting his hair and just being so in love that his chest hurt because of it. It felt like that block again, almost, like if he didn’t do something about it he wouldn’t be able to swallow or breathe fully or do anything except wrap all of his limbs around Richie and mumble _I love you_ into his neck.

Their first time having sex was so _them_ , with bickering and a little awkwardness and trepidation on Eddie’s part because holy _shit_ Richie’s dick was big, what the _fuck_ . He chastised Richie for it because _who_ needed a dick that fucking big, but it turned out that _Richie_ needed it. For Eddie. Because oh my god, he felt fucking _trapped_ while he was riding Richie’s dick, and it was exhilarating. 

After the first time, Eddie still felt that block in his system, like any time he wanted something sexual from Richie, he couldn’t just _ask_ for it. They fell into a routine of Eddie just going along with whatever Richie initiated, loving being under him and bickering with him, but he was slowly realizing he wanted something a little bit different. The issue was that he was still getting comfortable just having Richie touch him, or touching Richie back and acknowledging that was something that he wanted, and that made it a lot harder to bring up the dirty things he thought about while laying next to Richie in the middle of the night. Things like being called a slut or being pushed around a bit, letting Richie be in charge. Being forced to come more than once, one after the other. Richie telling him that he was pretty, that he was _his_ . Submitting completely to whatever Richie wanted because it’s what _Eddie_ wanted too.

They hadn’t ever done anything like that, anything where Eddie was submissive and Richie was dominant, anything _kinky_ , which is why when he finally got the courage to bring it up, Richie choked on his orange chicken.

“Eds, you want… you want _what?”_

Eddie glared at his lo mein. “Just say you don’t want to do it, asshole.”

“No, no, Eddie, that’s not what I’m saying at all,” Richie hurriedly said, putting down the cheap white box and the chopsticks Eddie was still surprised that he knew how to use. “Just fucking warn a guy next time. Stan would never fucking let it go if I choked and died because my boyfriend wanted to engage in BDSM.”

“Neither would I,” Eddie smirked, shuffling closer to Richie on the couch. He only let them eat there when they ordered take out. “I just started getting fucked, I am _not_ about to give that up anytime soon.”

“Clearly,” Richie beamed at him, picking his container of food back up from the coffee table. “But if you want to get freaky, then I get to bring some of _my_ kinks to the table, too.”

Eddie squirmed as he swallowed the rest of his lo mein, stealing a piece of chicken from Richie’s almost empty container. “Yeah, like what?” At the glint in Richie’s eye, Eddie leveled him with a look. “Please tell me it’s something normal, Richie. I’m not dressing up in a fucking dog costume.”

“What, you don’t want to be my good boy?” And by the tone of Richie’s voice, Eddie _knew_ that Richie had said it that way on purpose. His face flushed, and Richie smirked. “I knew it.”

“Shut up,” Eddie griped, grabbing their empty containers and taking them to the kitchen to throw them out. “I didn’t tell you I wanted you to dominate me in bed for you to get all cocky about it.”

“No?” Richie asked, following him into the kitchen and pressing into Eddie’s back, nuzzling his neck. “You don’t want me to tell you how good you are for me? How well you take my cock, how pretty you look all fucked out on it?”

Eddie’s breath came in shaky pants, and he felt himself getting hard in his jeans. “Fuck you,” he said, but there was no bite behind it. He leaned back into Richie’s warm chest, letting Richie slide a hand up underneath his shirt. It felt totally different than what they had been doing, where Eddie just let Richie tug him to bed and fuck him without ever submitting any input. The thought of being Richie’s to throw around and play with because he asked Richie to do it was just… _fuck_.

He ground his hips back into Richie’s when the hand on his stomach slid down into the front of his jeans. “For the record,” Eddie said, sounding pinched, “I am _not_ this easy of a lay.”

“Mm,” Richie acknowledged, kissing a fading mark on the back of Eddie’s neck that his shirt collar usually covered. “I’m not so sure about that.”

Eddie ended up with Richie’s mouth sealed over his dick and three thick fingers in his ass, one of Richie’s Hawaiian shirts spread out underneath him so they didn’t ruin the couch. When he came, it was with one of his hands wound so tightly into Richie’s hair that there were tears in Richie’s eyes, but judging by how quickly he came afterward, Eddie thought maybe he had figured out one of Richie’s kinks.

-

The next morning, Eddie was awake long before Richie was, and he couldn’t stop himself from pacing around their kitchen as he pulled espresso for himself from the machine he bought for their apartment. He was nervous about what he had admitted, that maybe it wouldn’t work out or that Richie wouldn’t like it, and the more he thought about it the more he let himself get worked up over it. It wasn’t _normal_ to like things like that, was it? To want to be dominated, to be hurt a little bit? He knew that there were women who wanted those things, but he figured there were a lot fewer men out there who wanted that. Did Richie think he was a freak? What if they tried it and Eddie got _really_ into it, and Richie just started laughing at him?

By the time his espresso was done pulling, he had already gotten a thousand steps in.

“Get it together, Kaspbrak,” he mumbled to himself, picking up his mug and sipping the hot espresso out of it. He tried to read through the news, something about the Colombia peace treaty signing, but he couldn’t focus. By the time Richie walked into their kitchen still half asleep, it was to Eddie bouncing his leg under the table and tapping his fingers against his mug.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Eddie stared into his mug, not making eye contact with Richie. “I—the stuff I said… last night. We don’t have to talk about it anymore.”

“What?” Richie furrowed his eyebrows, pulling out a chair and sitting down across from Eddie. “Why not?”

“I just… do you think it makes me a freak?”

“What, wanting to be dominated?” Eddie felt himself blush, his frown getting deeper as he looked up at Richie. He was always grateful that Richie could read him without speaking sometimes. “No, Eds, not at all. Do you know how many gay men want to be dominated? Spoiler, it’s a lot. I’ve been to those clubs. Not in my finest moments, but still.”

Richie pushed up from the table and went over to grab one of his mugs from their cabinet, a stupid one Bev had bought him that said “My Other Mug Is Your Mom”, and popped his donut shop cup into the Keurig. “Plus, if it makes you feel better about your kinky, kinky desires surrounding me and my dick—”

“Say one more word and I’ll chop it off.”

Richie grinned back at him, setting his mug under the machine. “If it makes you feel better, I want it too.”

Eddie gave him a confused look. “You want to be dominated?”

“No, dumbass,” Richie replied, acting so nonchalant about the whole thing that Eddie was almost convinced. Almost. “I want to… do that. To you. Ya know, slap you around a bit.”

“Oh.”

The conversation wasn’t sexy at _all_ , but Eddie found himself suddenly imagining all types of scenarios, Richie on top of him and over him and holding him down. He quickly drank the rest of his espresso.

“I mean, that’s okay, right?” Richie asked, pouring cream into his coffee. “Because I think about it all the time. I’m okay with doing whatever you’re comfortable with, but _god_ , when you brought everything up last night it was like I was dreaming. I’ve had that dream before, Eds. Usually it ends with you being a lot more naked, though, sometimes in handcuffs—”

“Beep beep, Richie!” Eddie yelled, but his face was hot. “It’s not even ten in the morning yet.”

“When has that ever stopped me?” Richie smiled, sitting back down across from Eddie with his coffee. “You know I want your sweet ass all the time.”

“Not at the fucking breakfast table,” Eddie laughed, reaching up and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the counter. He missed the way Richie’s eyes went dark.

“You sure?” Richie’s eyes scanned Eddie’s arms and torso. “You don’t want me to bend you over in the middle of our kitchen? Stretch you all out and fuck you so the next time we have guests over, you can look at the table and remember how good I made you feel?”

Eddie was drowning in Richie’s words, images flicking through his mind faster than he could process them. Richie leaned in. “You don’t want me to call you a whore?”

Eddie shut his eyes, gripping the apple in his hand just a little too tightly. He swallowed. “Okay, maybe.”

Richie sat back down, a shit-eating grin on his face. “I knew it.”

-

They started off slowly, gradually introducing some of the things that Eddie wanted, and Eddie was losing his _mind_ . He’d gone from being very vanilla in bed to loving just that little extra _something_ , and he found that he was a lot more relaxed afterward than he had been before. It seemed to be a lot more fun for Richie too, and they had been trying a lot of new things in between both of their busy schedules. Eddie was almost a little worried about how much he liked it. He had never considered himself a person who loved sex before, but _god_. Richie brought it out of him all the time, just like he was doing now. 

“Unh, Richie, what the _fuck_ ,” Eddie moaned, pushing his ass back onto Richie’s tongue. They had never tried this, Richie eating him out, and Eddie swore he felt his brain leaking out of his ears.

“You taste so good,” Richie groaned, dropping a kiss over the top of Eddie’s wet hole, open and relaxed. It didn’t even sound like Richie was making an effort to dirty talk, like it was just coming out of him, and that made it so much hotter. “Fuck, I love your ass. I’m doing this all the time now, you can’t stop me.”

“Yes sir, please—” Eddie’s enthusiastic reply was cut off by a moan forcing itself from his throat, Richie diving back in and licking over his rim. The jerking of Eddie’s hips rubbed his dick against their soft bed sheets, and the drag caused little shocks to run up his spine while Richie sucked at his hole and made his whole body shiver. Holy fucking _shit_. 

“I’m gonna come,” Eddie choked out as his dick pulsed, hot and hard underneath him as he leaked all over their sheets. They were due to be washed anyway, but the inherent filth of all of it added to the waves of heat in Eddie’s gut. Somehow, being dirty always felt better when it was with Richie. “Sir, I’m gonna come.”

Richie hummed behind him, laving little kitten licks over his trembling skin before pulling back with a sharp breath. “You know the rules, baby. Ask for permission,” he said, and it came out low and demanding. Eddie was still getting used to Richie talking like that, and his mouth dropped open with the inherent control in it. Richie’s thumb was rubbing over his hole, swiping through the spit clinging to his skin, and every rough movement set Eddie’s head spinning.

“Please,” Eddie whined, turning his head around to look at Richie, and _fuck_. Richie’s mouth was red and wet, his pupils blown out as he stared down at Eddie’s hole with hunger in his eyes. “Please, sir, can I come?”

Richie let out a shaky breath, letting his eyes roam down the sweaty expanse of Eddie’s back. “Yeah, baby, you can come. Come for me.”

He shifted back down and sealed his mouth over Eddie, and Eddie shoved his face back into the pillow, breathing wildly. He was so close, the head of his cock dragging against the same wet spot over and over, he just needed _something_ —

He felt Richie’s tongue push into his hole, and the wet, slick slide of it made Eddie cry out and come all over the sheets underneath him, his legs kicking out from the intensity of it. His thighs were tense and shaky, his teeth biting into the pillow as he rode it out, each wave coming harder than the last one and making his whole body twitch as Richie kept lapping at his hole and fucking him with his tongue. Richie didn’t stop until Eddie reached back and shoved his head away from the sensitivity, and even then, Richie leaned back in to kiss his hole like he couldn’t help it. 

“Fuck,” Richie huffed, and it sounded to Eddie like _he_ had just been the one who had gotten eaten out within an inch of his life. Eddie didn’t think he could move. “I’m so close, Eds. Can I just—”

“Yeah, whatever you want—”

“Can I come on your back?”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly. “Yeah, mark me up, Rich.”

He heard Richie groan softly and then registered the slick sound of Richie fisting his cock, and he wanted desperately to watch but he also wanted to keep his back on display for Richie. And fuck, that wasn’t anything he had ever thought that he would want, to be _good_ . One of Richie’s hands pulled his asscheek over to stare at Eddie’s hole as he forced out a thin _Eds_ above him. Eddie felt warmth land on his skin, and he wanted desperately to know what he looked like with his asshole red and wet and Richie’s come spread across his back. His dick twitched underneath him at the sound of Richie’s low moans, and if he were a younger man, he would already be hard again.

“Eds, you look—oh my _god_ , hold on—”

He registered the sound and feel of Richie shifting behind him on the bed, and he couldn’t piece together what was happening until he heard the shutter of Richie’s phone camera. _I bet I look like a slut_ , he thought, and it scared him and sent a forbidden kind of excitement running through him at the same time. 

“These better not end up on the internet,” he said, but it came out slurred and a little shaky. He felt Richie cleaning him up with one of the wipes they kept by the bed before laying down next to Eddie and pulling him close, the bed bouncing slightly.

“Damn, Eds,” Richie croaked. “Well… what did you think?”

Eddie hummed, scooting back closer into Richie’s chest. “I think I like feeling like a slut.”

“ _Shit_ ,” Richie gasped, his nails digging into Eddie’s abdomen. “I, like, _just_ came. Give a guy a warning.”

Eddie laughed, twisting around and burying his face into Richie’s chest. He had always loved how hairy Richie was, how dark and soft it was running over his stomach and arms and thighs. It just served to remind him how masculine and big Richie was, and he had to admit that their size difference made his mouth water.

“Well, we tried something I wanted,” Richie said tentatively, running his fingers up and down Eddie’s back. “It’s your turn, Spaghetti. Tell me your deepest fantasy, the one you get your rocks off to the hardest.”

“Easy,” Eddie replied. “Sucking Chad Micheal Murray’s dick.”

“Fuck off, really?” Richie said lightly, but Eddie sensed just a little bit of insecurity. He used to think about that, back when the anonymous guy in his head didn’t have a face, but he didn’t need to anymore.

“Nah, not really,” he said, pressing his palm into Richie’s skin. “Too much ab for me.”

They laid there for a few minutes just being in each other’s space before Richie spoke again.

“Eds, I’m serious. What’s the thing you want to do the most?”

Even though he knew exactly what it was, he feigned having to think about it for a few moments. He wanted Richie to tie him down, to make sure he couldn’t move and then fill him up with _something_ , to just stand there and watch as Eddie fell apart. Over and over and over again.

“We’d have to buy some stuff,” he eventually said. “It’s—it’s pretty specific.”

Richie reached up and tipped Eddie’s chin up so they were eye to eye. “Yeah? What kind of stuff?”

Eddie smirked, reaching over to grab his phone from the nightstand so he could pull up the pictures for Richie. When he felt Richie’s cock jump as he showed him the products, he hoped it would be just as good as he imagined it was going to be.

-

It took them a few weeks to gather all of the stuff they needed to play out Eddie’s fantasy scenario. Eddie was still a little hesitant about it even after completely explaining it to Richie since it was something neither of them had really explored before, with other people or with each other. But the thing was that Eddie _wanted_ it. He wanted to try it so badly that it was all he could think about, and every time a new piece of the puzzle arrived, he got more and more anxious just waiting until they could finally put their plan to action.

He wanted to be restrained and forced to come as many times as he physically could, whining and begging for Richie to do _anything_ to him while Richie just watched and laughed at him. God, he wanted it so badly that he was practically aching for it. 

They had sex in between waiting for their toys to come, of course, but it was all charged like Richie couldn’t wait to try out the fantasy either. Since it was in the realm of heavier BDSM-type stuff than they had been doing (which didn’t really intimidate Eddie as much as he thought it should have), they figured it would be their first _official_ scene. They had discussed using the stoplight system since it was easier to keep track of and remember, and if Eddie decided he didn’t like the scene as much as he was anticipating, they had an end-all-be-all safe word that either of them could use.

(“I know it’s okay to stop,” Eddie had scoffed lying naked next to Richie in bed post-orgasm. “I would never expect you to force me into anything unless I asked you to do it. I trust you.”

He had thought he’d seen Richie start to tear up at that, but they both cried during a lot of inopportune moments, so Eddie had no room to make fun of him.)

Once everything they needed was in their bedroom, they blocked off the entire next Saturday to do the scene and recover from it. Richie had put it in their shared calendar with the event name “make eddie come so much he cries” despite Eddie’s protests, but he found that he could barely focus at work the rest of the week. He was pent up and anxious for what was to come, and what was worse was that Richie flat-out refused to fuck him the whole rest of the week in preparation. Richie told him it was because he wanted to see how much Eddie could come all over himself, and even though Eddie wanted to have sex with Richie _badly_ , the image that put in his mind was too hot to pass up.

They took everything out of the boxes and cleaned what needed to be cleaned, setting everything up on their dresser before going to bed. Seeing everything laid out in front of them like it was totally normal to have sex toys on your dresser made Eddie hot under the collar, looking at everything and thinking over and over that that was going to be on him, around him, _in_ him.

He woke up Saturday morning to take a lengthy shower and eat a slightly-heartier breakfast than he usually did. His body was buzzing with adrenaline, his cock already half-hard in his pants from the anticipation as he sipped on his espresso. God, he wanted Richie to wake up and _eat_ already so he could go straight to being tied up and losing his mind over a little pressure on his prostate. His cock was making its way to fully hard at that image, Eddie squirming on the couch while he waited.

Richie walked out a couple of minutes later, yawning and stretching to show off his bulky shoulders and chest that always made Eddie’s mouth go dry.

“You’re up early,” Eddie tried to say nonchalantly, but his voice cracked a little and gave away the tension he was holding in his body. “You’re usually not up until ten on Saturdays.”

“I have some important stuff to do today,” Richie replied, letting his eyes roam down Eddie’s figure with intent. “I’ve got a whole agenda to get to as long as you’re still up for it.”

“Trust me, I’m very _up for it_ ,” Eddie sighed, hitching his hips up a little and watching how Richie’s nostrils flared. He was getting used to being a little bolder, a little sexier, just because he knew Richie would love it. He set his coffee down on the table so he could push his thighs open a little wider, staring up at Richie through his lashes. “But you can come over and check it out if you want.”

The thing was, Eddie was used to getting what he wanted, even when he was being submissive. He was used to Richie bending over backward for him in the bedroom because Richie got off on making Eddie feel good. It was a win-win situation.

Richie slowly walked over to him, stopping in front of where Eddie was seated on the couch. But instead of cupping his dick like Eddie thought he would, Richie slid a hand into the front of his hair and tugged it hard against the back of the couch, forcing Eddie to look up at him. The sharp sting of pain sent a lightning bolt of heat through Eddie’s system. He gasped, mouth dropping open as he stared up into Richie’s dark eyes and holy shit, where the fuck did _this_ Richie come from?

“Not if you’re going to act like a slut,” Richie said darkly. “You’re not going to be a bad boy and ruin this whole day, are you?”

Still looking up at him, Eddie shook his head. He was so fucking hard in his sleep pants that he already wanted to come, trying hard not to shift his hips because he felt that if he did, Richie would punish him for it. He would be lying if he said the thought didn’t excite him just a little bit, though.

“Say it out loud, baby,” Richie goaded, tugging on his hair harder and pulling a small noise out of Eddie’s throat. He was starting to feel a little floaty like if Richie was just a little rougher with him, put his hands on him a little more, then he could lose himself entirely to the feeling of it. 

“I’ll—I’ll be good,” Eddie breathed. “Please, want you so bad.”

Richie let out a short laugh, letting go of Eddie’s hair. “Flipped that around fast, didn’t you?”

Eddie would be embarrassed about going from confident to submissive so quickly, but the truth was that he fucking liked it. He had asked Richie to dominate him for a reason, and he was a little bit surprised how fast he went down just from a hand in his hair and a couple of commanding words from Richie. He couldn’t. Fucking. Wait.

“Go to our bedroom and lay on the bed, naked,” Richie told him, already walking away toward their kitchen. “On your back, I wanna see you when I walk in.”

“Yes, sir,” Eddie said automatically, the term slipping out after using it for a few weeks. He got up from the couch and walked toward the stairs, his dick tenting the front of his pants and making it more difficult to walk normally, but he didn’t have to worry about that for long.

“On your hands and knees,” Richie said from across the room. Eddie couldn’t see him but he could _feel_ Richie’s eyes on his back burning through his t-shirt, so he slowly sunk down to his knees and crawled the rest of the way to the stairs, feeling humiliated and lit up like a livewire. He continued to crawl all the way to their bedroom even after Richie could no longer see him, loving the way it felt. It was degrading in the most delicious way, like being called a slut or a whore was, and Eddie’s breath was shaky with want by the time he got up onto the bed and tugged his clothes off.

His dick was already red and wet, precome shining on his cockhead and just underneath it too. He got wet faster than Richie did, and Richie had told him that most guys didn’t _ever_ get as wet as Eddie did even when his dick was only moderately hard. It drove Richie insane to see it every time, and Eddie secretly loved how messy everything got, too. He loved the slick sounds Richie’s hand made against his dick, the way it would make the hair under Richie’s navel shine when it rubbed up against his stomach, the way it looked bouncing up and down the one time Richie took a video while Eddie was riding him. It made everything easier, and _hotter_ , and _god_ he was horny as fuck. He stared at the shiny black toy on their dresser, their starter for the scene, and he shivered.

It was only a couple of minutes before Richie walked in, shedding his t-shirt so he was in just loose-fitting boxers. Eddie loved how even in the roomy ones Richie’s balls and soft cock still pushed out the front a little bit. Richie was fucking _hung_ , and Eddie never thought he would love it as much as he did.

“What a good boy,” Richie said off-handed, running his eyes over Eddie’s naked body before turning to the top of their dresser. “You know the rules. Green means everything is great, yellow means slow down and talk, red means stop and do something else. What’s your word to end the scene entirely?”

“Cola,” Eddie said easily. He didn’t think they would need to use it, but for once in Richie’s life, he had planned for every contingency.

Richie turned back to him and his big hands slid over a bundle of smooth, black rope. Eddie instantly raised his arms above his head, resting them against the slats of their headboard. They had looked up how to do this, tried it out a few times, and the feel of the rope around his wrists and forearms always made Eddie tremble. He knew he was being brave to trust Richie with all of this, with this new and exciting part of him that was still trying to find its legs and fit into a place where it made sense. Life had hardened Eddie just a little, making his softer edges sharper, but Richie had helped him smooth them back out. Sure, he and Richie bickered all the time and everyone thought he had Richie wrapped around his finger, but he knew there was strength in letting Richie treat him this way. In taking Richie whatever way he wanted, in being _able_ to do so. It made him feel powerful even in a situation that was the opposite, and it turned him the fuck on to no end.

“Such a slut, knowing exactly what to do,” Richie chastised, wrapping the rope around Eddie’s wrists and securing it around the headboard. “You done this before, honey? Whored yourself out to other men behind my back?”

“No,” Eddie assured, shaking his head desperately. “Just you, sir.”

Richie tugged on the rope to make sure it would hold before he pressed a kiss to Eddie’s lips. “Good, only a whore for me, then. I can make you feel better than anyone else ever could.”

They spent a few more minutes just kissing, Richie stroking his tongue deep into Eddie’s mouth and making his toes curl. The kiss was wet and hot, Richie’s breath minty from brushing his teeth before he came in, and Eddie tried and failed to keep in the mewls that forced themselves out of the back of his throat. The head of his cock was even wetter now, no doubt leaving shiny trails on the dark hair of Richie’s thigh, and Eddie found himself overwhelmed with the sudden need to have the scene start _now_.

As if Richie could read his mind, he pulled back from Eddie’s red mouth with a _pop_ and grabbed their lube from the nightstand, pumping some out onto his fingers and swirling two around Eddie’s rim, soft and clean from his shower. 

“Prettied yourself up in the shower?” Richie mumbled sweetly, dipping the tips of his fingers into Eddie and punching a whine from his throat before dragging them back out. “Bet you thought about me.”

Once Richie’s fingers finally, _finally_ sank into Eddie, Eddie’s toes curled. He hadn’t been filled up in _days_ , not even with his own fingers, and it felt so incredibly good. He bore down onto the thick fingers inside of him when Richie kept avoiding his prostate, hoping to get a little bit of stimulation, but the motion caused Richie to slip them out altogether. Eddie whined in protest.

“Patience, honey,” Richie said soothingly, sliding off the bed to grab another item from their dresser. “You’ll be stuffed full before you know it.”

Eddie moaned out loud at that, too turned on to be ashamed by it. His hole felt wet from the lube, the cool air making him feel even more exposed, and he squeezed his thighs together to cover up right as Richie came back with the padded purple spreader bar. Eddie moved to open his thighs again but Richie got there first, pushing them open forcefully and causing Eddie’s cock to jump against his abdomen as he moaned.

Richie ran his thumb down Eddie’s wet cock, trailing the precome down his balls and perineum all the way to his stretched rim. “This,” Richie said, taking his hand away to grab the spreader bar and wrap the first cuff around his right thigh, “is _mine._ ”

“Y-yes, sir,” Eddie stuttered, his thighs getting forced farther apart once Richie closed the other end of the spreader to his left thigh. He secured them shut with the velcro and made sure they weren’t too tight, pushing Eddie’s ankles closer to his ass on the bed so he was fully spread open, his cock and his ass all on display for Richie’s eyes only. It was everything he had wanted.

Well. Almost everything.

“Please,” he whined quietly, watching Richie intently as he walked back over to their dresser. Eddie was so on edge already, so close to coming that less than ten seconds of Richie’s hand around his cock would have him making a mess of himself, but he knew that wasn’t the point. If he wanted to last through this whole scene, which he _did_ because it had been the only thing he had been thinking about for months, he couldn’t have anything touching him at all.

Richie came back to the bed and Eddie’s eyes fell on the shiny black toy in his hand, what Eddie knew to be a moderately-sized prostate massager. They hadn’t tried it out yet, and by then, Eddie was desperate for it. Richie took his time spreading the lube over the entire toy—including the part that wasn’t even going inside of him because Richie knew how much Eddie liked it wet and messy—until Eddie was shaking, bucking his hips up toward Richie in a slightly delusional attempt to get the damn thing inside of him.

A hand came down hard on the outside of his thigh, and Eddie arched his back and moaned.

“Look at you,” Richie said, a little breathless. He teased the toy around Eddie’s loose hole, slowly and surely slipping it in. God, it felt amazing to _finally_ have something inside of him. “We haven’t even started yet.”

Richie’s big, sure hands worked on positioning the toy until it nudged against Eddie’s prostate and he yelped, pushing down toward it and trying to close his thighs but getting stopped by the bar. Richie chuckled to himself. “There it is.”

Eddie watched Richie lean back up on the bed through half-lidded eyes, his balls tight and stomach wet from the build-up alone. He wondered why Richie was hesitating, why he was just staring at him, until— _oh_ , holy _fuck_ , okay. Richie’s tongue was on his stomach, lapping up precome leaking from his cockhead like he couldn’t stop himself from bending down and tasting it. A loud and desperate whine echoed through the room, and Eddie couldn’t believe it came out of his mouth.

Richie bent back up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and it shouldn’t have been as hot and filthy as Eddie thought it was. Richie was right, they hadn’t even _started_ , and he already felt like he was vibrating out of his skin. Richie stepped away and leaned against the opposite wall, sliding the remote to the toy off of the dresser and roughly palming himself over his boxers. Eddie wanted to bury his face there instead.

“Color?” Richie asked as one last chance to bail out before they started, holding up the remote.

Eddie took a deep breath, held it, then let it out slowly. “Green.”

The toy buzzed to life right up against the most sensitive spot on his entire body, and Eddie arched up off of the bed so hard he heard his back crack.

“ _Fuck_ !” His hips snapped up, the velcro of the spreader restraints cracking as his thighs jumped and twitched, the prostate stimulation from both the inside and outside making his brain turn to jelly. Eddie moaned loudly, twitching his hips down and trying to force the toy against himself harder. It felt _so_ much better than he thought it would, working to send pulses of blinding heat that shot through his whole body and then back to his prostate, his mouth permanently dropped open to let all of his sounds spill out. His eyes squeezed shut so he could focus on the vibrations running through him, and just when he had gotten used to how it felt, the vibrations got faster.

“ _Fuck_ , please sir, please— _ah_ —god, it’s so good, Richie, so—” Eddie cut himself off with a gasp as the vibrations went up even higher, the constant pressure causing his back to arch and his hips to grind down into the bed. His arms tugged at the rope just to ground him in his body, just for a sensation that wasn’t so overwhelming that it was making him float. Eddie was leaking _everywhere_ , the precome running down his cock and into the hair around the base, and he was going to come any fucking second.

He wrenched his eyes open so he could look at Richie across the room, rubbing his hips back and forth against the sheets as he watched Richie’s palm grind down on the front of his boxers. Richie’s hips hitched up against his hand. “ _Fuck_ ,” he choked out, his cheeks red and forehead blanketed with a thin sheen of sweat. “You’re such a pretty little slut.”

And just like that Eddie was coming, moaning deep and loud and repetitive while the vibrations from the massager intensified his orgasm, Eddie scrunching his nose up and grinding his hips down into the toy while his whole body shook. It was like his body was getting electrocuted, the headboard knocking against the wall from the force of his writhing. He had come dry, his dick red and hard and still pulsing against his stomach while the last shivers of blinding pleasure wracked through him.

As soon as it was over, the vibrations from the toy kept pulsing against his prostate, and Eddie’s whole body jumped as he screamed. His hips jerked to try to get away from the stimulation, but the vibrations kept going, shooting sharp pleasure-pain through his body that he was too sensitive to handle. “Please,” he gasped, his voice thin and breathy. His legs were moving so wildly that the velcro on the spreader was making ripping noises, but the bonds held firm. “Please stop, I don’t—oh, oh my god, _Richie_ —”

He heard Richie step closer to the bed, resting a hand on his thigh. “Pretty boy, what’s your color?”

Eddie lurched and cried out against the toy, the vibrations going down a level to give him _some_ relief, but not much. His forehead was sweaty and his skin was pink, his eyebrows squeezed together as he laid there and just _took_ it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t escape the constant pressure against his prostate, and the sensation was so sharp that he swore he could taste metal in his mouth.

Despite all of that, his reply was easy. This was what he _asked_ for, all sweet and innocent in Richie’s ear. “G-Green.”

His lashes were wet when Richie stepped away, and he glanced down and saw a wet spot on the soft fabric of Richie’s boxers. He wanted to lick it up _so badly_ , wanted to get Richie’s cock in his mouth and choke on it, but that wasn’t what they had agreed on. He didn’t realize he had stuck his tongue out and whined out loud until Richie let out a breathy laugh.

“I know you want my cock, baby,” Richie teased, leaning back against the wall and letting his eyes roam down to where the outside part of the toy was buzzing up against the softer part of his perineum. “But I get to make you come however many times I want first, don’t I?”

Eddie whimpered, the sensations slowly getting more bearable as he settled from his orgasm and started working himself back up. “Y-yes, yes sir. I’m–I’m yours.” 

“Fuck yeah you are,” Richie groaned, bucking his hips up into the heel of his palm. Seeing Richie touch himself so openly while staring Eddie down was like Eddie’s own personal aphrodisiac, his wet cock twitching up as he started slowly circling his hips back down onto the toy. He wished his hands were free so he could pump more lube down onto his hole and fuck it into himself, feel even wetter and filthier than he did now, and the thought made his eyes roll back as he neared another orgasm.

“Feel good?” Richie asked, and Eddie nodded enthusiastically. The toy made a wet noise every time Eddie pushed himself down onto it, and he knew his face and chest were glowing red because of it. The vibrations inside of him changed to a hard pulse, going quickly from soft to intense, pausing, and then repeating. It was fast enough that it had Eddie biting his lip and whimpering repeatedly as he ground down into it.

“Eddie, baby, such a gorgeous slut for me,” Richie crooned. Eddie warmed under the praise and degradation wrapped into one. “Can’t believe you’re into this too, I’m so lucky. So fucking filthy, baby, wish you could see yourself. You’re so desperate for it, it’s incredible.”

The pulsing got faster and Eddie’s cock started leaking all over his abdomen again, telling him that he was getting close to coming a second time. It was less intense than before, his body thrumming with need but not raging with it, and he watched Richie tease himself over his boxers through unfocused eyes while he dirty-talked how he always did, like he wasn’t even trying to.

“So fucking wet,” Richie slurred, and Eddie watched his thighs clench hypnotically, the short curly hair on them dark against his pale skin. “Your cock gets so wet and sticky, love running my fingers through it. Love tasting it, couldn’t stop myself earlier. You taste so good.” Eddie was whimpering now, his wrists tugging against the rope in an instinctual attempt to touch his dick. His balls were drawn up tight, and Richie _had_ to know how close he was. “Love when it gets smeared all over me when I fuck you. Bet you want me to touch you right now, don’t you?”

Eddie nodded fast, making punched-out _unh-unh_ noises as he felt his muscles start to tighten. He was gonna come, god, if Richie would just _touch him_.

But that wasn’t what he really wanted. 

“You don’t get to have my hands or my mouth,” Richie said, and it came out almost angry. Eddie’s blood ran hot as he rocked against the massager. “Only good boys get my mouth on their dick. You know what you are?”

Trembling and so, so close, Eddie shook his head.

“Oh, sweetheart,” Richie cooed, a smirk on his face. “You didn’t know? You’re a _whore_.”

Eddie choked out a moan, his throat raspy from breathing in so heavily, and snapped his hips down as his second orgasm hit him hard. His whole body shook from the force of it, animalistic sounds that he couldn’t stop from dropping out of his mouth bouncing off of the walls of their bedroom as his eyes closed so tightly that he saw shapes and colored flying over them. It was another dry orgasm, but his cock dribbled out a stream of precome while his gut clenched and tried to milk his orgasm for everything it was worth. His entire cock was soaked now, glistening against Eddie’s stomach like he was some sort of porn star, and he breathed heavily as the last waves hit him and then washed away.

“That’s it, angel,” Richie cooed, still standing across the room. The pulse of the toy only hurt at the crest of the intensity, and every time it buzzed against him, Eddie’s whole body jerked as he whined. “Color?”

Eddie’s head lolled back against the pillows. “Green, _fuck_.”

He heard Richie huff out a laugh, his hips still twitching every time the toy’s intensity was too much for him. The soft, black rope was digging into Eddie’s skin from how hard he was tugging on it, the spreader bar rubbed against his thighs whenever his body moved, and his cock _desperately_ needed to be touched. There were tears running down his cheeks, but they were _good_ tears. Fucking _amazing_ tears.

Eddie was so overwhelmed, so overstimulated, but he just couldn’t stop himself from whimpering quietly. “More, please.”

“God, you really love this,” Richie said, and it sounded like he was saying it more to himself than to Eddie. “You want something bigger?”

Eddie’s mind immediately flashed to Richie’s cock, the image of it hanging out of his boxers red and thick and shoving into his body without even needing to stretch him out any wider. His hole was so loose and wet from the toy and from coming twice, and Eddie let out a pained moan at the thought.

The massager inside of him stopped, and with his eyes closed and head thrown back he felt it being slipped out of him, the bigger and blunter edge of something else rubbing over his rim instead. He was slightly disappointed to realize that it _wasn’t_ Richie’s cock, but he reminded himself that that wasn’t the point of this whole thing.

“Eds, you with me?” Richie asked softly. Eddie sluggishly lifted his head and nodded, opening his eyes enough to check what Richie was pressing into him. 

“Say it out loud, sweetheart.”

Oh god, it was the vibrating dildo that _fucked_ him. He choked out a moan, his sensitive cock jumping on his stomach. Richie kept rubbing the toy up against him, adding more lube to make it slide around wetly, but he wouldn’t put it _in_. Eddie huffed and tried to push down on it, but Richie just pulled it away.

“Eddie, say your safeword for me.”

He breathed heavily and _focused_ , his hole twitching around nothing. “C–Cola.”

“Good,” Richie breathed out. “Color?”

“Green.”

As soon as it came out of his mouth, Richie was slipping the vibrator inside of him. _God_ , it was a fucking _stretch_ compared to the small massager, pushing him open and pressing in deep. Eddie moaned happily, the spreader bar keeping his legs open while he twitched and bore down on the toy. 

“I know, my baby just wants to be full,” Richie said, stepping away when it was seated fully inside of Eddie. It felt _so_ fucking good. Eddie needed to _come_. “It can’t fuck you as well as I can, though.”

Eddie had no idea when Richie had grabbed the remote, but suddenly the dildo was buzzing to life inside of him and then quickly started thrusting, and even though Eddie knew it was the lowest setting, it was still fucking _incredible_. The soft silicone dragged against his walls and fucked against his prostate, and if Eddie thought he had lost his mind during sex before, he had been dead wrong.

“Do you love it, baby?” Richie asked, hovering close this time instead of retreating to the wall. “Does my angel love getting fucked by a dildo like an insatiable little slut?”

Eddie whined and nodded, his hips barely moving since his body was exhausted and the dildo was doing all the work for him. A wet noise sounded out every thrust that the toy made inside of him, making him feel even more like he was just an art piece for Richie to look at, a body just for Richie’s pleasure. The thought was strangely relaxing, but Eddie forgot it entirely when Richie pressed the remote and the dildo fucked into him faster.

“ _Oh_ , Richie, Richie, Richie—” Eddie whined and let his legs go lax in their restraints, his mouth dropped open at the feeling of his orgasm-whipped body being fucked close to another one. He could feel it coming, but it felt different this time. It was like his whole body was relaxed enough that the toy was pushing his prostate differently, rubbing against it and turning the small sparks into licks of fire. Eddie was too fucked-out to process what any of it meant, Richie’s name the only word coming out of his mouth.

“God, look at you,” Richie said in awe, and Eddie opened his eyes enough to see that Richie’s dick was out of his boxers now, red and shiny at the tip while he jerked himself off slowly. The sight alone was enough to have Eddie leaking again. He felt strung out, tears drying on the sides of his face and body so overstimulated that he felt raw, and he would be convinced that he couldn’t come again if not for the orgasm he felt approaching, slow and deliberate. 

“My little angel, all messy and getting fucked by a fake cock.” Richie’s voice was dark, adding further to the floaty feeling in Eddie’s head. “Wish you’d let me keep you like this all the time, strapped down and getting fucked until you’re crying, until you’re begging me to fuck you because you’re never satisfied until you have my cock.”

The thrusting of the dildo got faster, rubbing over Eddie’s prostate and making his body feel numb and alight at the same time. His dick was so hard that it was starting to ache with the need to come, the head turning purple as it twitched up, begging to be touched.

“Richie,” he whined pathetically, his voice raw. He felt so small, so _used_. “I’m gonna—”

“You’re gonna come again?” Richie finished for him, rubbing his hand over the head of his own cock. “So fucking needy. You’ll come for me as long as I give it to you, won’t you?” Eddie nodded, hitching his hips in tiny movements because that was all the energy he could muster. Richie eyed him, staring at the dildo moving inside of him and at the skin around it. His eyes hardened. 

“Fucking do it then,” he ordered, then slapped the inside of Eddie’s thigh.

Eddie thought he registered the sound of someone yelling before his vision whited out. He was coming, but it was like—it was nothing he had ever felt before. His lower body was pulsing, sending out waves of pleasure one after the other after the other. He was twisting and pulling at everything that was holding him down, the headboard knocking against the wall and the velcro tearing angrily from the wild movements of Eddie’s body. It wouldn’t stop, it wouldn’t fucking _stop_ , and if Eddie had half a mind to remember any of the research he had done about prostate orgasms, he probably would have remembered something about this. Wave after wave kept crashing down on him, his hips probably a blur with how fast he was grinding down onto the dildo. He was dying, he was fucking dying and he had never felt more alive.

He didn’t calm down until what had to have been _minutes_ later. Eddie finally opened his eyes after having them squeezed shut so tightly that his head kind of hurt, blinking slowly and letting them focus through his tears. The sharp overstimulation from the toy was so bad to the point that he started whining, trying to move it off of his prostate.

“Hurts,” he rasped, pushing down onto the toy. Fuck, he was still hard. Eddie looked down at his body, covered in his own precome and shiny with lube. He was fucking filthy.

“So good, baby, so good,” Richie cooed, switching off the dildo and easing it out of him. Eddie immediately felt empty after being stretched and relaxed for so long, and his frantic whimpers must have been easy to decipher because Richie dipped two fingers back inside of him.

“I’ve just been watching you this whole time,” Richie said darkly, letting his fingers push around and play with Eddie’s hole just because he knew Eddie would let him. “You’ve come so many times, baby. Don’t you think I should get to come now?”

Eddie nodded. He would agree with anything Richie said right now, knowing that Richie would always take care of him despite his vulgar words. He looked up at Richie and dropped his mouth open, sticking his tongue out and silently begging for Richie’s cock. He had never felt this much want coursing through him before.

“You’ve been so good, baby,” Richie sighed, letting go of his dick and reaching for something else on their dresser. He poured lube onto it and held it up for Eddie to see. “You want the plug in you so you aren’t empty?”

All Eddie could do was push his hips up desperately, and Richie laughed. “I knew it. Such a pretty slut.”

It was covered in lube and pushed into Eddie’s body quickly, and the itch that Eddie couldn’t scratch was finally satisfied. His mouth was still dropped open, and Richie climbed up onto the bed, straddling Eddie’s chest and feeding the head of his cock into Eddie’s mouth. He moaned loudly at the taste, _finally_ getting just a piece of Richie’s cock, and he started sucking around it immediately.

“Better be careful about keeping your mouth open like that,” Richie breathed as he fucked Eddie’s mouth. “Anyone could come along and fill it. God, and you’re just so pretty that I wouldn’t be able to blame them.” Eddie loved it when Richie talked during sex, and hearing his words now made him all the more desperate. 

“But you’re fucking _mine_ , aren’t you, baby?” Richie huffed, pulling his hips back so his fat cock slipped out of Eddie’s mouth. Eddie whined and tried to chase it. “Answer me.”

“Yours,” he said, opening his mouth back up. “Yours, sir.”

“That’s right.” Richie fed Eddie his cock again and started fucking into his mouth, hard enough that Eddie choked around it and spit dribbled down the sides of his mouth. He wanted to reach into Richie’s boxers and roll his balls in his hands, press into his perineum so Richie could give him all of the come that Eddie wanted, that he _needed_. With his hands tied behind him, all he could do was twitch his fingers, and Eddie knew Richie was getting close because he started talking and wouldn’t stop.

“God, _Eddie_ ,” Richie moaned, one hand grabbing the headboard and the other sliding into Eddie’s hair. “Can’t believe you’re letting me do this, can’t believe you asked for this. So brave, so gorgeous.” He fucked Eddie’s face harder, Eddie doing his best to swallow around the thick head of Richie’s cock whenever it went into his throat. “I’m so glad you love this, angel. Fucking knew you would.”

Richie pulled out of his mouth and started jacking off, grunting above him as Eddie stuck his tongue out. He was drunk with this, with submitting to Richie and feeling better than he had ever felt. He _never_ let Richie come on his face.

“Eddie– Eddie, oh my god, _fuck_ ,” Richie panted over him, and Eddie watched precome leak out of his dick and became insatiable. “Eds, I fucking love you, oh _god_ —”

Eddie closed his eyes and just _felt_ , just let Richie’s come land on his cheeks and neck and all over his mouth, moaning in the back of his throat the entire time. He was frantic trying to get Richie’s come, all of his inhibitions gone in favor of Richie, Richie, Richie. When he opened his eyes and the last bit of it landed right on his tongue, he whined and swallowed it quickly, resisting the sudden urge to _thank_ Richie for it. Maybe they could explore that later.

“Oh, look at you,” Richie said, out of breath as he stared down at Eddie’s body, eyes stopping at his wet cock. “You wanna come, pretty boy?”

“Yeah,” Eddie whined, and because Eddie guessed Richie was feeling merciful, he wrapped a hand around him. Eddie practically wailed at the sensation, hot and too much all at once while being exactly what he needed.

“You’ll get my mouth next time,” Richie vowed, jerking him fast and sloppy. The sounds Richie’s hand made on his dick were borderline pornographic, slick and loud and overwhelming. It took less than a minute before Eddie snapped his eyes shut and came, his orgasm almost hurting after being denied for so long. It was lazy and messy, and Eddie yelped when Richie cupped his balls to ease him along. He came hard and fucking _everywhere_ after the whole week of not being able to, and the added mess made Eddie’s face run hot. It was over fast compared to the other three times, but it was the most satisfying one. Eddie was fucking _ruined_. 

He came to as Richie was ripping open the velcro and easing the spreader off of his thighs, slipping the plug out and slowly guiding Eddie’s legs down onto the bed. Eddie watched lazily as Richie undid the rope connecting him to the headboard, unwinding it from his forearms and gently pulling those down to Eddie’s sides. Eddie looked up at him with adoration, and when they made eye contact, Richie gave him a goofy grin.

“Hey, you good?”

Eddie flexed his fingers and stretched his legs out, shaking feeling back into them. “Yeah. Water?”

“Juice,” Richie said quickly, sliding a hand under Eddie’s head and putting a straw between his lips. “The sugar helps with your energy.”

Eddie sat up and drank slowly, holding onto the cup while Richie rubbed a warm cloth over his torso and between his legs, cleaning him up. They bickered back and forth while Richie wrapped a blanket around Eddie’s shoulders and rubbed lotion into his skin, and Eddie was hit with just how much he loves Richie.

“I love you,” he breathed out, and he loved the way Richie’s eyes shined in response. “I know I don’t say it enough, but I do.”

“You say it plenty,” Richie assured, putting the lotion away and slipping into a clean pair of boxers. “And sometimes you don’t need to say it. Like when you’re yelling at me to do the dishes, or you let me pick the movie when it’s your turn, or when you’re begging for my cock while a dildo—”

“Okay, Rich, I get it!” Eddie laughed, putting his juice down and reaching out for Richie. “Beep beep!”

“Did I ever really follow that rule?” Richie said as he let Eddie pull him into the bed. “I don’t remember ever actually listening to you guys when you said that.”

“You absolutely didn’t,” Eddie scoffed. “Olds habits die hard, though.”

Richie tugged the comforter up around them. “Yeah, and so do humans.”

“Oh my god, Richie, rigor mortis sets in _after_ you die, this is like, _high school science_ —”

“Mm, talk death to me, baby,” Richie sighed and nuzzled into Eddie, pulling him close.

“I can’t believe I love you.” Eddie rolled his eyes but settled back into Richie’s arms, checking their alarm clock and seeing that it was just after noon. “Nap and then food?” he suggested, his eyes already drooping.

“Mm, whatever you want, baby,” Richie mumbled into his hair, and it warmed Eddie’s heart. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://vampdocx.tumblr.com) !


End file.
